


Tvoje všechno

by Adiren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky in diapers, Dehumanization, Diapers, Feeding, Gen, Praise Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Wetting
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiren/pseuds/Adiren
Summary: Bucky je po probuzení z kryospánku nesamostatný a potřebuje, aby se o něj někdo postaral.





	Tvoje všechno

**Author's Note:**

> Přečtěte si tagy. Komu se to nelíbí, ať nekomentuje.

Brock nepatřil zrovna mezi lidi, kteří by nějak dbali o to, aby žijí v pořádku. Nevadilo mu, že kniha, kterou jednoho večera odložil na stůl, tam ještě půl roku ležela. Nevadilo mu, že si nestele postel. Nevadila mu spousta věcí, a přesto dneska celý svůj byt pečlivě cítil. Čekala ho návštěva. A to ne ledajaká.  
Už měl skoro hotovo a říkal si, že by si šel lehnout, aby měl na zítra dost síly, kterou bude určitě nutně potřebovat, když se mu rozezněl telefon.  
„Jo?“ houkl na svého kolegu.  
„Jsem před dveřmi, otevři. A oprav si ten zvonek!“  
Otázku, co tu dělá, si nechal až na živý kontakt.  
„Vedení se rozhodlo, že bude lepší, když ho dostaneš už teď. Asi ho probudili moc rychle,“ kývl směrem k muži, co stál za ním a prstem se rýpal v květináči na parapetě. „Od rána jsou s ním jenom problémy. Vůbec neměl ten typický útlum, furt pobíhal sem a tam, do všeho dloubal, když se ho někdo pokusil zklidnit, tak byl agresivní. A to nechtěj vědět, co vyváděl, když jsme se ho snažili dostat do auta. To byl teda cirkus. A ještě se po cestě posral, takže fakt super.“ Prudce se otočil, když uslyšel, jak na zem cosi dopadlo. „Přestaň už na všechno sahat, sakra! A mazej dovnitř, čuně jedno!“ Sehnul se, aby zvedl okrasný kámen, který byl mezi květináči.  
„Nech toho,“ napomenul ho Brock. „Chtěl bych vidět, v jakém stavu bys byl po kryu ty. Pojď,“ pokynul vojákovi, který váhal. „Je to naše nejlepší zbraň,“ pokračoval zase ke kolegovi. „Zaslouží se trochu úcty.“  
„No jo no…“ Podal mu dvě igelitky a rozloučil se.  
Voják si pohrával s třásněmi u záclony, ale když si všiml, že je pozorován, honem dal ruce za záda a sklopil hlavu.  
„Běž tam do pokoje,“ ukázal mu Brock. „Boty, kalhoty dolů.“ On mezitím začal prohrabávat tašku a hledat potřebné věci. Naštěstí se zavčasu teoreticky připravil, takže aspoň tušil, co má dělat a co k tomu potřebuje.  
Když přišel do pokoje, voják stále zápasil s knoflíkem u riflí. Věděl, co má dělat, ale prsty ho zjevně neposlouchaly.  
„Ukaž,“ odsunul mu Brock ruku, rozepl knoflík, pak zip a stáhl mu kalhoty. „Sundej si je a lehni si.“ Rozprostřel na postel gumovou podložku a počkal, až se na ni voják položí. Vedle si vyskládal vlhčené ubrousky, zásyp a čistou plenku. V životě nikoho nepřebaloval a tak trochu doufal, že nezačne zrovna velkou nehodou, ale nebylo zbytí. Vojáka probudili ráno a první den dostával jen velice málo jídla, aby si žaludek zvykl, a tak naštěstí nenašel žádné velké nadělení a vystačil si jen s pár ubrousky. Bylo už okolo devíti, takže mu už rovnou dal plenku na noc a do ní pro jistotu vložil ještě dvě látkové. Musel teď mít totiž zvýšený příjem tekutin. Chvilku bojoval s lepítky, ale nakonec je přemohl, řekl mu, aby se posadil a pak izolepou, kterou našel u věcí na přebalování, několikrát plenky okolo pasu obtočil. Z manuálu, který si zběžně prolistoval, vyčetl, že voják má tendence si ochranu v noci sundávat. Nebylo se moc čemu divit, muselo být dost nepříjemné mít mezi nohama takový balík, že je nemohl dát ani pořádně k sobě. Pomohl mu obléct volné tepláky a tričko.  
„Běž se posadit do kuchyně, počkej na mě a na nic nesahej!“ zdůraznil se zdviženým prstem. Byly tam ostré nože a voják v současném stavu nebyl schopný vyhodnotit, co je pro něj nebezpečné.  
Sklidil věci z postele a honem šel za ním. Pro jistotu. Voják ale poslušně seděl u stolu a skutečně se ničeho nedotýkal, i když Brock na něm viděl, jak by se rád natáhl po barevném popelníku. Vysypal ho, umyl a podal mu ho.  
„Do pusy ne!“ okřikl ho, když viděl, s jakou chutí popelník zvedl ke rtům. „Jenom rukama.“ Z tašky, která k němu připutovala s jeho návštěvou, vytáhl pár skleniček. S přesnídávkou se naposledy setkal, když mu byly tak dva roky, ale podle smějícího se batolete na obalu poznal, že je jedná o ni. Otevřel švestkovou, vzal malou lžičku a posadil se k vojákovi.  
„Otevři pusu. Hej!“ okřikl ho, když se stále větší pozornosti dostávalo popelníku. „Otevři pusu.“ Tentokrát ho voják už poslechl, ale Brock měl pocit, že ani moc nevnímá, že něco jí. Popelník byl stále zajímavější. Pokaždé mu musel lžičkou dloubnout do rtu, aby ho přinutil pusu otevřít. Po chvilce ale voják přece jen zvedl oči od své zábavy, vypadalo to, že si postupně uvědomuje vnímání chuti a najednou už Brock nestačil nabírat, jak se zoufale natahoval za každou lžičkou. V manuále bylo sice jasně psané maximálně půlka skleničky, ale vojákovo zoufalé zakňučení, když už sahal po víčku, ho obměkčilo a ještě pár lžiček přidal. Což byla chyba, jak se přesvědčil, když se na něj otočil po tom, co umyl nádobí. Všechna ta přesnídávka, kterou dostal do něj, teď šla zase ven, naředěná vodou, co do něj nalili, stékala mu po bradě a tričku a kapala na stůl a odtud na zem. Voják se tvářil provinile a vypadalo to, že začíná panikařit.  
„Nic se neděje, není to tvoje vina,“ uklidnil ho Brock hned a snažil se netvářit moc znechuceně, i když to nebyl zrovna pěkný pohled a následně uklízení taky nebylo něco, o co by stál.  
„Pojď se mnou,“ pobídl ho a odvedl do koupelny. „Posaď se,“ ukázal mu na kraj vany. Vymáčkl na kartáček pastu a strčil mu ho pod nos. „To je pasta. Lízni si. Může bát? Fajn. Otevři pusu. A nepolykej.“ Než začal s čištěním zubů, ještě mu do ruky strčil houbičku, aby si měl s čím hrát a moc se nevrtěl. Až bude mít jistotu, že vydrží dost dlouho v klidu, oholí ho. „A tu vody taky vyplivni. Hodný. Teď do postele.“  
Brock se rád rozvaloval, a tak měl dost velkou postel, aby se tam pohodlně vešli oba. Voják se stočil do klubka, strčil si palec do pusy a za chvilku spal.  
Brock ho nemilosrdně probudil už v šest. Po tak dlouhé době spánku v kryokomoře se tělu nechtělo být vzhůru.  
Nachystal na postel věci na přebalování a pak si přinesl židli, obkročmo si na ni sedl a řekl mu, aby se posadil. Voják se poslušně vymotal z deky, překulil se přes polovinu postele, sedl si a nohy svěsil dolů. Lehce s nimi pohupoval a čekal, co bude. Pohled už měl přítomnější než včera.  
„Tak, chtěl bych, abys mě teď vnímal. Jsi toho schopný?“  
Kývl.  
„Výborně. Tak poslouchej. Dali mi tě do péče, protože jsi naše nejlepší zbraň a zasloužíš si, aby bylo o tebe dobře postaráno. A já slibuju, že udělám, co bude v mých silách. Ale k tomu potřebuju všechno vědět. Rozumíš? Do večera bys měl být schopný mluvit. Takže od zítra po tobě budu chtít, abys mi všechno říkal. Když tě bude něco bolet, tak mi to řekneš. Když budeš mít hlad nebo žízeň, tak mi řekneš. Když budeš potřebovat na záchod, tak mi řekneš. Kdyby se ti v hlavě začaly objevovat nějaké věci, které tam nepatří, tak mi řekneš. Když se bude cokoli dít, tak mi to okamžitě přijdeš povědět. Ano? Já se o tebe vždycky postarám a se vším ti pomůžu. Ty sám si nepomůžeš. Ty sám nejsi nic. Já jsem tvoje všechno. Rozumíš tomu?“  
Kývl.  
„Budeš dělat to, co po tobě chci?“  
Kývl.  
„Hodný. Potřebuješ přebalit?“  
Malinko se začervenal a kývl.  
„Zvládneš to sám?“  
Začervenal se víc a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Dobře. Tak si lehni.“ Naštěstí byl jenom počuraný. Ovšem pořádně, bylo s podivem, že neprotekl. „Pár dnů ti budu pomáhat, pak už si to budeš dělat sám, ano?“ Tak do týdne bude mít voják nad svým tělem zase kontrolu, ale po tolika zmrazování a rozmrazování to nikdy nebylo úplně stoprocentní a pokud hrozilo, že bude někde delší dobu bez možnosti jít na záchod, měl naučené, že si musí říct o plenku, pokud na to někdy jiné nepomyslel. Naštěstí se dokázal obstarat ve většině případů sám, takže na něj nebylo třeba dohlížet.  
„Vyndej si ten prst z pusy,“ napomenul ho, když viděl, že si zas cucá palec. „Nejsi dítě.“ Ačkoli zrovna v tuto chvíli měl blíž dítěti než dospělému. Poplácal ho po boku, aby mu naznačil, že se má nadzvednout. Podsunul pod něj plenku a zabalil ho. Pak ho vzal do koupelny, očistil mu zuby a odvedl do kuchyně, kde mu nalil plnou sklenici vody.  
„Chceš do ní mátu? To je taková rostlinka. Dobrá. Nevíš? Dám ti ji tam. Ale ty lístky nejez. Vypij to. Celé.“ Nalil mu druhou sklenici, a i tu ho donutil vypít, i když se vojákovi už moc nechtělo. Ale muset teď pít minimálně tři a půl litru denně. „Hodný.“ Nakrmil ho zbytkem přesnídávky ze včerejška. „Ne, další až za chvilku,“ řekl mu, když se dožadoval další lžičky. „Teď jsi toho hodně vypil, bylo by ti špatně.“ Zalovil ve velké igelitce, odkud vytáhl pěnové skládačky pro batolata, kde bylo úkolem nacpat správný tvar do odpovídajícího otvoru. Byl to dobrý způsob, jak si mohl voják procvičit jemnou motoriku. „Na, zkoušej. Ať už můžeš oběd jíst sám. Až uděláš tady toto, dostaneš další jídlo.“ První skládačka mu šla dost špatně, ale s každou další se výrazně zlepšoval. Když měl v sobě jednu a půl přesnídávky, Brock zhodnotil, že to by na snídani stačilo. Místo skládačem mu dal kostky, aby se pokoušel postavit co nejvyšší věž, a sám si listoval časopisem. Sem tam vojáka zkontroloval. Stavění mu šlo zpočátku dost dobře, zvládl i sedm kostek, než se mu to sesypalo, ale od určitého momentu se začal zhoršovat a s každým zhroucením věžičky byl očividně naštvanější. Brock tomu neuděloval moc pozornosti, dokud voják nezačal naštvaně kostkami házet.  
„Přestaň se vztekat,“ napomenul ho tiše, ale důrazně, ale efekt to nemělo. „Přestaň se okamžitě vztekat! Tak bude to?! Nebo ti mám pomoct?“ pohrozil mu dlaní ve vzduchu a najednou byl klid. „Proč jsi najednou tak šíleně protivný, co?“ postavil se k němu a zkřížil ruce na hrudi. Voják se na něj ze země, kam ho s kostkami posadil, nešťastně díval.  
„No co je?“ Tušil, co se dělo, ale ráno mu vysvětlil pravidla, a tak čekal. Musel si říct nebo aspoň naznačit sám. Voják se zavrtěl, zatahal za tepláky v oblasti klína a nespokojeně zakňučel.  
„Chceš přebalit?“ Samozřejmě že chtěl. Byl v jedněch plenkách asi čtyři a půl hodiny a vypil něco přes litr. Už nějakou dobu to muselo být dost nepříjemné. Ale mohl ho upozornit už dřív, a ne tu dělat takové scény. „A příště mi řekni hned, když něco budeš potřebovat. Mazej do koupelny.“ Tam ho svlékl, a jelikož by se rád vyhnul dalšímu měnění špinavých plenek, posadil ho asi na patnáct minut na záchod. Nic z toho ale nebylo, a tak ho zabalil, oblékl a poslal zpět skládat kostky, což mu šlo už zase velmi dobře.  
Okolo jedenácti Brock začal s přípravou oběda. Pro sebe si děla špagety a vojákovi uvařil ovesnou kaši. Posypal mu ji čokoládou, polil máslem a postavil před něj talíř. „Zvládneš se najíst sám?“  
Zatvářil se rozpačitě a nedůvěřivě se díval na lžičku.  
„Aspoň to zkus. Kdyby to nešlo, tak ti pomůžu.“  
Lžičku držel jak prase kost a strefit se do pusy mu dělalo obrovský problém, ale nakonec to zvládl, i když byl zaliskaný úplně všude.  
Utřel mu ubrouskem pusu a ruce. „Šlo ti to skvěle.“ Manuál několikrát zdůrazňoval, jak jsou v prvních dnech po probuzení hodně důležité pochvaly a motivace. „Ty kostky ti šly taky výborně. Udělal jsi mi velkou radost,“ pohladil ho po vlasech a voják se tetelil blahem. „Pojď, půjdeš si teď na chvíli lehnout.“ Zkontroloval mu plenku a zhodnotil, že ještě nějakou chvíli vydrží, a uložil ho. Voják měl tendenci si zas strčit prst do pusy, ale když postřehl Brockův pohled, poslušně dal ruku pryč. Stočil se do klubka a hned spal. Dá mu tak hodinku.  
Když ho budil, hned si všiml, že jeho výraz dostal provinilý výraz. Prvně nechápal, co se děje, ale když z něj stáhl deku, ucítil to.  
„V pořádku. Nic se neděje,“ uklidnil ho honem, když voják zabořil hlavu do polštáře a snad i trochu fňukal. „Hej, slyšíš?“ otočil ho k sobě. „Nic se neděje, ano? Není to tvoje vina.“ Rozprostřel podložku. „Přetoč se. Dáme to do pořádku.“ Plenky rozepínal trochu s obavami, ale naštěstí toho opět nebylo nijak moc, víc než včera, ale ne tolik, aby bylo nezbytně nutné ho mýt. To si nechá na večer, protože hrozilo, že by to mohlo být trochu obtížnější. Voják se po některých probuzeních bál většího množství vody. Nikdo nevěděl proč. Možná nějaká velmi hluboká vzpomínka na nějaké předchozí ne moc pěkné zacházení.  
Vzhledem k tomu, že z vojáka zatím vyšel jen zlomek toho, co snědl, dalo se očekávat, že pořádná nadílka teprve přijde. Obzvlášť, když do něj teď bude cpát pevnější stravu. Bude ho muset pořádně sledovat, aby ho kdyžtak ve správnou chvíli odchytil a posadil na záchod.  
Odvedl ho do kuchyně, posadil ke stolu a donutil ho vypít velkou sklenici vody.  
„Chceš něco jíst? Zbylo mi trochu špaget, chceš je zkusit?“  
Voják překvapivě rozhodně pokýval hlavou.  
„Dobře. Špatně se jí, takže ti ještě pomůžu. Teď poslouchej, ano? Nesmíš hned polykat. Prvně to musíš dobře pokousat. Kdyby ti začalo být špatně nebo ti to nešlo spolknout nebo cokoli, dáš mi vědět. Okamžitě. Ano? Dobře.“ Namotal pár špaget na vidličku a strčil mu je do pusy. „Ještě kousej. Ještě trochu. Hodný.“ Viditelně mu chutnalo, ale u páté vidličky odvrátil hlavu.  
„Co se děje?“  
Objal si břicho a tiše zakňoural. Zbytek špaget sledoval žalostným pohledem a Brock na něm viděl, že by nejraději v jídle pokračoval, ale zjevně mu to ještě nedělalo dobře.  
„Běž si na chvilku lehnout.“ Možná mu neměl dávat tolik masa a omáčky. S kňučením se došoural do ložnice, kde se stočil na posteli. Brock si k němu sedl s časopisem. „Nechceš na záchod?“ zeptal se preventivně, když se voják chvíli kroutil na posteli a držel se za břicho. „Ale kdybys chtěl, dej mi vědět, jo?“  
Po půl hodince se na posteli posadil a vypadalo to, že už je zase všechno v pořádku. Brock mu pro jistotu nahlédl do plenky, ale byla čistá. Mokrá ještě taky nebylo moc. Dal mu vypít další sklenku vody a položil před měj na stůl omalovánky a pastelky.  
„Pojď cvičit. Vykresli to podle vzoru a zkus nepřetahovat čáry.“ Tužky bral pořád neohrabaně, ale prsty ovládal o poznání lépe než ráno. Brock ho průběžně něčím krmil. Lžičky přesnídávky začal opatrně prokládat kousky ovoce nebo zeleniny. Voják soustředěně vykresloval, a když mu omalovánky došly, dostal korálky k navlékání. Ty mu zatím moc nešly.  
Večer mu Brock udělal zase kaši. Ovoce i zeleninu zvládal dobře, ale chtěl mu na noc dát něco lehčího na trávení. Lžičku chytil už normálně a do pusy se už taky strefoval o poznání lépe.  
„Jez pomaleji. Když budeš tak hltat, bude ti špatně. A zavři u toho pusu. Hodný.“ Počkal, až dojí, umyl nádobí a zeptal se, jestli už chce jít spát. Voják zavrtěl hlavou. „Dobře, tak si navlékej a já se mezi tím půjdu umýt. Potom pomůžu se umýt i tobě.“ Zadíval se mu do tváře, aby zachytil, co s ním udělá zmínka o mytí, ale nic nepostřehl. Doufal, že nebudou problémy.  
Když z koupelny vyšel, nejprve se polekal, protože našel roznavlékané korálky opuštěné, ale vzápětí se uklidnil, protože našel vojáka stát v ložnici u okna. Zvědavě se díval ven na osvětlenou ulici. Vypadal tak zaujatě, že Brock na chvíli odložil koupání a šel si dočíst článek v časopise.  
„Tak,“ řekl, když dočetl. „Pojď. Dívat se můžeš i až se umyješ.“  
Voják se otočil od okna a poslušně vykročil k němu. Někdy na půl cesty ale zastavil, párkrát přešlápl na místě, nakrčil obočí a vypal tichý, zoufalý zvuk.  
„Vyměnit,“ zamumlal voják tiše po chvilce, kdy se nervózně tahal za tričko a oči upíral do podlahy.  
Ne zrovna radostný pocit trošku vykompenzovalo to, že konečně začal mluvit. „Tak šup do koupelny. A nesedat!“ rozkázal pro jistotu, protože voják měl naučené, že v koupelně sedí na kraji vany a čeká, až se o něj postará.  
„Podívej,“ otočil ho směrem k vaně. „Toto je vana, tam tě posadím a tady tímto tě umyju. To je sprcha. Podívej, takto z ní teče voda. Jo? Zvládneš to? Nebudeš vyšilovat? Opravdu? Dobře. Tak se dáme do toho. Uf, dobře. Asi raději zůstaň stát.“ Natrhal si toaletní papír a dal si ho po ruce. Stáhl mu kalhoty a hned mu bylo jasné, že teď už šlo ven všechno. Opatrně rozepnul plenky, to nejhorší jimi otřel, smotal je, hodil do koše a očistil ho papírem.  
„Do vany. Zatím si nesedej.“ Opláchl ho vodou a omyl žínkou. „Dobré. Sedni a seď.“ Strčil do odtoku špunt a šel vyhodit plenku. Pak ho pořádně namydlil a umyl. Vojáka zaujaly bubliny a tak se mu nevrtěl, když mu myl vlasy. Přemýšlel, proč ho nikdo neostříhal, bylo by to jednodušší na údržbu.  
Osušil ho, učesal vlasy, zabalil ho do plenky a pořádně ji obtočil izolepou. Ráno si všiml, že do ní během noci dost rýpal a dokonce se mu povedl jí kus sundat.  
„A nesahat!“ řekl mu důrazně se vztyčeným prstem. „Chceš se ještě dívat z okna, nebo už chceš spát?“ Vojákovo zívnutí a klížící se oči mu odpověděly za něj. Uložil ho, zakryl a počkal, jestli si zas bude něco strkat do pusy, ale teď to vojáka zřejmě ani nenapadlo.  
„Děláš mi obrovskou radost,“ řekl, když si lehl vedle něj. „Od včerejška je tam obrovský postup. Ještě den dva a můžeme tě poslat na nějakou lehčí misi na rozehřátí.“ Voják se spokojeně zavrtěl. Po chvilce se váhavě přišoupl trochu blíž, natáhl ruku a konečky lidské ruky se zlehka dotkla jeho paže. Brock ho nechal.  
Ráno mu už nedělalo takový problém vojáka probudit.  
„Záchod,“ zamumlal téměř zoufale a Brock poznal, že nemá moc času, pokud zas nechce měnit špinavou plenku. Popadl ho za ruku, skoro tam s ním doběhl, honem mu stáhl kalhoty, nůžkami na nehty rozstřihl pás izolepy, vytáhl mu plenku a posadil ho na záchod. Nestihli to úplně perfektně, ale bylo to lepší, než kdyby to nestihli vůbec.  
„Až budeš, tak mě zavolej.“ S tím mu nechal soukromí, i když to voják nikdy příliš neřešil. Šel vyhodit plenku a pak se opřel o stěnu u koupelny a čekal.  
„Už,“ ozvalo se za nějakou dobu zevnitř.  
„Vstaň. A poslouchej. Vždycky se musíš utřít, teď to udělám já, ale příště už sám, jo?“ Doufal, že už to příště zvládne sám. Nebylo to zrovna činnost, kterou by chtěl dělat dvakrát v životě. „Pak spláchnout. A pak si umýt ruce.“  
„Mýdlo,“ řekl tiše a nejistě.  
„Správně, mýdlem.“ Nabral mu do dlaně trochu tekutého mýdla a pomohl mu se umýt. „Šikovný. Teď na postel.“ S nelibostí zjistil, že má vyrážku. Naštěstí na to ten, kdo balil tašku s věcmi pro vojáka, pomyslel a přidal tam mastičku. Opatrně ho natřel a odtáhl mu ruku pokaždé, když se snažil poškrábat.  
„Nech toho. Vím, že to svědí, ale bylo by to ještě horší.“ Zabalil ho a oblékl. Natáhl se na postel a zavolal si ho k sobě. Voják se vedle něj položil, ale Brock si ho přitáhl blíž k sobě. Jednou rukou ho lehce hladil po zádech, prsty druhé mu zajel do vlasů a něžně ho cuchal. Voják byl napjatý, bylo to pro něj nové, ale zjevně ne nepříjemné.  
„Líbí se ti to?“ zašeptal. „Líbí se ti, když je na tebe někdo hodný? Líbí, že jo. Když budeš pěkně dělat to, co se po tobě chce, budu na tebe hodný. Jako teď. Ale když nebudeš poslouchat, budu tě muset potrestat. A to bude bolet. Rozumíš? Zopakuj mi to vlastními slovy.“ Byl zvědavý, jestli už zvládne nějakou rozvitější větu.  
„Když nebudu poslouchat a udělám něco špatně, bude bití. Když dobře, tak bude pěkné,“ řekl tiše a nastavoval hlavu, aby mu neutekl ani jeden dotek.  
„Výborně. Už ti jde pěkně mluvit. Půjdeme si dát něco k snídani.“  
„Ještě ne,“ doslova zaškemral. „Prosím,“ dodal rychle a zjevně trošku s obavami, protože si nejspíš uvědomil, že jeho slova mohla být chápána jako drzost a svévole.  
„Dobře, tak ještě chvilku.“ Bylo fascinující, jak tento člověk dokázal být zároveň nemilosrdný vrah a bezbranné štěňátko, co se rádo nechá hladit. „Stačí,“ ukončil jejich mazlící chvilku po pár minutách nekompromisně. „Teď snídani a pak tě půjde oholit. Ať vypadáš trochu k světu.“  
Na snídani zkusil lehký sendvič a bedlivě sledoval, jestli už ho voják zvládne. Zvládl, a dokonce ostýchavě poprosil o druhý.  
„Třetí ne,“ zamítl, když mu na očích viděl, že by nejraději zblajznul i talíř. „Bylo by toho moc zaráz, nemuselo by ti být dobře. Teď holení a pak ti ho možná udělám.“  
Posadil ho na kraj vany a několikrát mu zdůraznil, že teď se nesmí hýbat.  
„A tu pěnu neolizuj.“  
Voják dokázal sedět celou dobu bez hnutí, dokonce neměl ani potřebu mít něco v rukou.  
Pak ho opět vzal do kuchyně, kde mu půjčil jednu svou košili, aby rozepínal a zase zapínal knoflíky. Šlo mu to velice pěkně a Brock už ho chtěl pochválit, ale rozhodl se s tím počkat. Voják se na židli podezřele vrtěl a poposedával. Po nějaké době začal křížit nohy a strkat si mezi ně ruku. Brock nechápal, z jakého důvodu si neřekne.  
To bylo dilema. Měl by ho nechat, aby si sám řekl, ale z nějakého důvodu se k tomu neměl, což zjevně během krátké chvíle povede k nepříjemným následkům. Navíc pokud toho drží moc a pak to najednou všechno půjde ven, je možnost, že to plenka nebude schopná rychle absorbovat a proteče. A Brockovi se opravdu nechtělo ho převlékat a ještě utírat podlahu. A jeho to nemohl nechat udělat, protože manuál jasně říkal, že trestání za nehody je zakázané. Stejně tak všechno, co by jako trest mohl pochopit.  
„Ach bože, pojď. Už se na tebe nemůžu dívat.“ Popadl ho za ruku a táhl na záchod. Klekl si k němu, aby líp viděl na uzel u tepláků. Nebylo ho lehké rozvázat, voják se pořád kroutil a přešlapoval. Konečně se mu to povedlo, stáhl mu je a už chytal jedno lepítko, ale v tom se žlutý pruh na plenkách začal barvit do modra a za chvilku se stalo přesně to, co Brock tolik nechtěl. Po vojákových nohách se rozběhlo několik tenkých pramínků a světle šedé tepláky rychle tmavly.  
Voják kňournul, když mu Brock sundával nasáklou, těžkou plenku.  
„Umyj se, utři a běž mě počkat do kuchyně.“  
Uklidil tu spoušť, mezitím co se voják sám umyl, jakž takž se dokázal ručníkem utřít a se sklopenou hlavou odešel z koupelny.  
Našel ho poslušně čekat v kuchyni. Seděl na kraji židle a natahoval si tričko, aby mu zakrylo nahý klín.  
Vzal si židli a posadil se naproti něj.  
„Tak, co to mělo znamenat?“ Voják klopil hlavu a mlčel. „Nic? Budu tě muset potrestat, víš to?“ Přikývl a snad se i trochu zachvěl.  
„Podívej se na mě.“ Vzal ho za bradu a zvedl mu hlavu. „Aby bylo jasno, netrestám tě za to, že ses počural, ale že jsi mi neřekl, že chceš na záchod. Rozumíš tomu rozdílu?“  
Kývl, i když co si doopravdy myslel nešlo poznat.  
„Musíš mi vždycky všechno říkat. Proč jsi mi to teď neřekl?“  
Kousl se do rtu. „Protože…“ píp tiše a viditelně sbíral odvahu. „Protože jsem nechtěl zklamat.“  
„Zklamat?“  
„Jako ráno…“  
Brockovi došlo, proč je teď tak důležité za všechno chválit. Ráno ho nepochválil a on si to, že část šla do plenky, vyložil jako zklamání. A tak teď raději mlčel. To bylo tele.  
„Nezklamal jsi. Kdybys zklamal, potrestal bych tě jako to udělám teď. Naopak, jsem moc rád, že sis ráno řekl. Moc mě to potěšilo. Opravdu.“ Pohladil ho po vlasech a voják konečně přestal vypadat, že žalem pojde.  
„Tak, vstaň. Rukama se opři o stůl a trochu se předkloň.“  
Vytáhl si vařechu a dal mu na holý zadek pět ran. Silou nešetřil, ale ubral z původních deseti. Koneckonců měl na tom taky jistý podíl viny.  
Poslal ho do pokoje, a když za ním přišel, voják už nachystal věci na přebalování. Chtěl si svůj prohřešek vyžehlit.  
„Hodný. Zvládneš se zabalit sám?“ Zaváhal, ale přikývl. Trošku mu pomáhal, ale voják už byl poměrně samostatný.  
„Moc šikovný. Mám radost.“ Voják spokojeně zapředl. Posadil se a syknul.  
„Bolí.“  
Výborně. Přesně to od něj chtěl slyšet. „Tak je to správně. Všechno musím vědět. A má to bolet. Nijak by to nebyl trest. Musíš si zapamatovat, co jsi udělal špatně. K obědu ti udělám ty špagety co včera, chceš?“ Nadšeně pokýval hlavou.  
„Jen mi došly věci, tak budu muset do obchodu. Běž do kuchyně cvičit zapínání knoflíků a já budu za půl hodiny zpět. Na nic jiného v kuchyni nesahej!“  
Vzal tašku a vydal se do místního obchůdku, kde ovšem potřebné suroviny neměly, a tak byl nucen jít o obchod dál a jeho půl hodinka se protáhlo a dalších čtyřicet minut. Čekal, že to vojáka trochu znepokojí. Ale nečekal, že až tak moc.  
Vešel do bytu a vteřinu na to z kuchyně vyběhl voják a přihnal se k němu. Zrychleně dýchal a snad se mu i trochu mokře leskly oči.  
„Ale copak? Snad ses nebál, že tě tu nechám?“ zasmál se, ale vzhledem k tomu, že voják začal regulérně nabírat, odtušil, že si to vážně myslel. „Trdlo.“ Objal ho. „Nikdy tě neopustím. Jsem přece tvoje všechno.“


End file.
